4549 miles between us
by BrittanaIsSpecial
Summary: Cute snapchats, long skype calls and good morning texts. Beca and Luisa deal with the ups and downs of having a long distance relationship. *Sequel to 'You make me so'*


It's been 4 weeks, 3 days and about 6 hours since she had last seen Luisa. Well, they've seen each other over skype and snapchat but not like physically seen her. It's been rough. Beca has never been one to be super clingy or into physical contact but she yearns to touch Luisa. To feel that soft skin under her fingertips, warm breath against her face and strong arms holding her tight. It's driving her crazy and it's only been 4 weeks.

They haven't really talked about what they're doing or what is going to happen in the future. Hell, Beca doesn't even know if they are officially dating. After Luisa's sudden departure, Beca went back to her life in Atlanta. She moved out of the Bella house and into an apartment she shared with Chloe. Between Chloe's teaching job and Beca's now full time job at Residual Heat, they had just enough money to cover rent and living expenses.

Beca packs her bag after another long day at the recording studio. After the work she had done with the Snoop Dogg song and the song she made with Emily, her boss had really noticed her and offered her a full time job. For that Beca would be ever grateful but the long hours were breaking her up. This was mostly due to the fact that she stayed up late most nights to talk to Luisa. The 6 hour time difference sucked, a lot.

Luckily they switched up who stayed up late. One week Luisa would stay up late to talk to Beca after work and the other week Beca would stay up late to talk to Luisa before she went to DSM practise or whatever else she had going on that day. It worked, but it was far from ideal.

Beca made her way home in the shabby car she bought with the money from her first ever pay check. No way she was going to take public transport to work. The drive wasn't long, only about 20 minutes, but it always felt like forever when she was this tired.

Arriving at the apartment building, Beca drags herself into the elevator and slumps against the wall. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and Beca pulls the device from the confines of her jeans. She smiles when she sees that it's a snapchat from Luisa.

'' _I miss you…''_ The caption reads over a picture of Luisa's pouting face.

Beca had discovered that the other woman was a really big dork behind all those smirks and seductive glances. Beca holds her phone up to make a picture of her own pouting face.

'' _I miss you too. Skype in 1 hour?''_ She captions over the photo.

Beca puts her phone away, exiting the elevator that had arrived at her floor. She makes her way over to her shared apartment, collapsing face first onto the couch upon entry. She hears a giggle next to her and groans into the couch cushion.

''Rough day?'' Chloe asks, ruffling Beca's hair and putting the plate that was in her lap on the table.

''Yes. So tired.'' Beca grumbles into the couch, not bothering to move. Chloe laughs, shaking her head.

''There is pasta on the stove, if you want some.''

Beca perks up at the mentioning of food and gets up off the couch. She kisses Chloe on the top of her head and mumbles a short thank you. The red heads total lack of personal space had rubbed off on Beca, making it totally normal for them to act this way around each other.

''How was your day?'' Beca asks, scooping some pasta onto a plate and plopping down onto the couch next to Chloe.

''It was good. Had a music lesson today. The kids loved it.'' Chloe says, switching channels on the TV. ''I'm glad it's Friday though, I need some days off.''

''That's great, Chlo. I mean who wouldn't love getting a music lesson from you.'' Beca says, barely audible over the pasta in her mouth.

''Gross, Beca. Don't you have any manners.''

''No, you should know that by now, Red. And you love me anyway.''

''That I do. Any plans this weekend?'' Chloe asks, knowing full and well that Beca will probably spent most of her time talking to Luisa.

''I don't know yet. Gonna talk to Luisa in a bit and don't really have any other plans.'' Beca feels her phone vibrate again and she sees another snapchat from Luisa.

'' _Can't wait!''_ The caption reads in front of Luisa's smiling face.

Beca smiles at her phone before quickly screenshotting the image and closing the screen again. Chloe observes her best friends face, knowing by the smile spreading across it that the girl got a message from the blonde German.

''So are you guys officially dating or what?'' Chloe asks. She has been more than concerned about the relationship. It had irked her from the beginning that the other woman would have just left without saying anything to Beca back in Copenhagen. And now Chloe knew that the German refused to label her relationship with Beca, even though they spent an obnoxious amount of time talking to each other. She also knew that Beca was bothered by this as well, but she was too proud to admit it, convincing Chloe time and again that everything was fine.

Beca looks up from her phone to find Chloe frowning at her. She knows the red head is less than amused by the way Luisa acts towards her relationship status with Beca.

''Euhm, no. I mean, not yet. You know that she doesn't want to label things yet. I told you that.''

Chloe sighs, giving Beca a sad smile. ''But Beca, it's been a month. You two spent every waking minute talking to each other. You broke up with Jesse for her!''

''I broke up with Jesse for myself. Yes, I had feelings for Luisa as well, but the relationship hadn't been working for a while. I wasn't happy with him.'' Beca crosses her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner, huffing in annoyance.

''Beca, come on. Be fair to yourself and confront the woman about this.'' Chloe tries to take Beca's hand but the brunette shakes it off.

''Jesus, Chloe, butt out. I know what I'm doing!'' Beca exclaims, standing up from the couch. She takes her now empty plate to the kitchen and puts it in the sink. Then she picks up her bag and walks into her room without sparing another glance to the other woman. She knows Chloe is sporting the look of a kicked puppy and she knows that if she looks at her, she will cave.

Beca slams the door shut behind her and let's herself fall down onto the bed. She lays there for a few minutes, replaying the conversation with Chloe in her head. Beca knows that Chloe is right. It bothers her that she doesn't know where she and Luisa stand. It also bothers her that Luisa would have left without saying a word in Copenhagen. But she's too afraid to bring it up. She had brought it up in the past, but Luisa had grown distant at the questions. Beca decided to let it rest for a while, even though it bothered her. She would get her answers eventually.

Beca rolls over on her bed, pulling her laptop from her bag. She plugs in the power cord and sets it up. The laptop boots up quickly and Beca's logged into skype in no time. A few seconds later the tell-tale skype ringtone can be heard and Luisa's contact photo shows up on the screen. Beca's heart leaps slightly at the sound and she scrambles to sit up and answer the call.

''Hey, tiny mouse.'' Luisa says, smiling at her. The image is grainy but it's just clear enough for Beca to make out the happy glint in Luisa's icy blue eyes.

''Hey to you as well, pretty lady.'' Beca says, giving Luisa an awkward wave. You would think that she had gotten better at this acting like a normal human being upon seeing Luisa thing.

''How are you doing? You look tired.''

Beca sighs, rubbing her eyes. ''I'm fine, tired indeed. I also just had a fight with Chloe.''

Luisa's brow furrows in concern, knowing the best friends hardly ever fight. ''What happened?''

''It's nothing, leave it.'' Beca says dismissively.

''No, Beca. Tell me what's going on. You and Chloe never fight.'' Luisa voices her thoughts. Beca sighs again, figuring out how to properly breach the subject.

''Euhm, she asked me if you and I were like dating yet and when I said that you aren't ready to label anything, she went off on me about how I broke up with Jesse for you and ran after you to the airport when you didn't even say goodbye. And when she was done I yelled at her and told her to mind her own business.'' Beca looks down, refusing to meet Luisa's eyes on the screen. She can hear the other woman sigh and move around a bit. It stays silent for a few moments.

''Beca, do you agree with Chloe?'' Luisa's voice is soft, almost fragile.

''No, no. Of course not. I totally understand that you don't want to label this yet. And you know the airport thing is totally fine and forgotten.'' Beca answers quickly, waving her hands around but still not meeting Luisa's eyes.

''Beca, look at me and answer honestly, please. You get fidgety and wave your hands around when you lie.'' Beca stills her hands at this and looks up at the screen. Luisa is looking at her with a sad but serious expression.

''Fine, yes. I agree with Chloe. It bothers me that you left without saying anything and that I don't know what we are.'' Beca says softly. Her eyes travel over Luisa's face, trying to read her reaction. Luisa smiles sadly at her.

''Why didn't you tell me this earlier, tiny mouse?''

''Because you always get so closed off when I bring us up. And I was afraid of driving you away by being too, like, clingy.'' Beca says honestly, no longer feeling the need to lie.

''I'm sorry that you felt that way. I didn't mean to let that happen.'' Luisa has a pained expression on her face. She looks down at her hands before looking up at Beca again. ''But I can explain why I left without saying anything and why I have trouble with labelling our relationship. But I need some time to get my story straight so it doesn't confuse you. Can you give me that time, tiny mouse?'' Luisa looks at Beca with a hopeful look in her eyes.

''Yeah, of course. I can wait a bit longer, just let me know when you're ready to tell me.'' Beca smiles at Luisa who is obviously relieved. ''Are we alright?''

''We're alright. I like you a lot, Beca, don't forget that.'' Luisa smiles. ''And now I really want to hug you, you look so tiny.''

''I won't forget, I like you a lot too. More than you know…'' Beca trails off a bit before sitting up again. ''And you can't go one skype conversation without calling me tiny, can you?'' She gives Luisa a fake annoyed look and puffs out her chest to appear bigger.

''Nein, mouse, I can't do that.'' Luisa says, chuckling at the girl's actions. ''Now tell me about the rest of your day.''

The girls continue talking for a few hours, conversation flowing smoothly between the two. It's just before midnight when Beca passes out. She had been fighting off yawns for the better part of an hour but her tiredness finally got the best of her.

Luisa smiles at the small sleeping form of the other woman. Small snores can be heard through the crackly connection of skype. Beca couldn't be cuter if she tried. Luisa's thoughts drift off to the beginning of their conversation. She can't shake the sad look that Beca had on her face when admitting her doubts. Luisa decides then and there that she will never be the cause of that look ever again.

''I'll explain soon, mouse.'' Luisa says, before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep as well without bothering to disconnect the call.

 **X-X**

 **Well, hello there. Welcome to the sequel of ''You make me so'', if you haven't read that, you probably should. I hope this was a good first chapter, sorry not sorry for starting off with slight angst and the foreshadowing of more coming up. But I promise that it will get better. I also promise that the T rating will get bumped up to M eventually.**

 **To the guest who reviewed on the last chapter of YMMS: I'm sorry that you didn't quite like the ending of it, but it had to be done for the set up of this story. I hope this makes it better, or like explains why it ended the way that it did! And yes, there will be cute, fluffy Luisa.**

 **All the response is greatly appreciated and I shall try to get back to all the reviewers! Feel free to contact me here or on tumblr: offthewallsandoverthebridge.**


End file.
